


Friendly Warning

by Syrum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Hospitalization, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You are becoming too attached, General.”  Phasma remarked, and though she had not moved even an inch, he knew, somehow, that her gaze had shifted from the occupied infirmary bed to his face.</i>
</p>
<p>Hux knows the dangers of falling for Ren, but it's one thing to quietly accept them in his own mind, and quite another to have them laid out before him.</p>
<p>Set after TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Warning

“General Hux, might I have a word?” The slightly tinny intonation of Captain Phasma’s voice broke through Hux’s musings and he pursed his lips in irritation, turning to face the new arrival. She stopped at his side, not at attention but yet certainly not relaxed. He wasn’t certain that she, or any of their troops for that matter, knew what relaxed _was_.

“What is it, Captain?” His mood had been worse than usual of late, unbearable even by his standards. Not as volatile as one of Ren’s outbursts, of course, but still enough to make most of his troops tremble. Not Phasma, though; the woman remained unphased, barely blinking as he snapped at her, and certainly not flinching or shrinking away as he might have expected some of the other officers to do. She was staring through the clear pane of glass, watching, _considering_ for a moment.

“You are becoming too attached, General.” Phasma remarked, and though she had not moved even an inch, he knew, somehow, that her gaze had shifted from the occupied infirmary bed to his face.

“To whom?” He already knew the answer, knew why she had cornered him at that precise moment, in that precise place. And, he knew full well she wasn’t the only one thinking it, simply the only one with the courage to say anything. It was why he had singled her out initially, how she had made her way up to the rank of Captain so swiftly. She was cold, ruthless, calculating. She spoke her mind only when absolutely necessary, and when she did so it was wise to listen.

As much as he ordinarily liked her for that trait, at that moment in time he truly hated her for it.

“To Ren.” She replied simply, and the bark of laughter that slipped free was born more of surprise than indignation or amusement. “He is becoming a weakness, a liability, and we purge our weak.”

“A weakness? For the Order, or for myself?” Hux sneered, glaring up at the chrome helmet, considering, for a moment, whether he should order her to remove it. No, he thought, while he found her no more intimidating than she found him, but those piercing blue eyes were unnerving at best and he found he preferred dealing with the anonymity.

“Both.” She replied, a curt edge to her voice. “You have been distracted, since the rebel attack. It shows. Our troops see it, and it is only a matter of time before our superiors do as well.”

“It is not your place to comment, Captain.” He spat the words out, rearing like a cobra ready to strike, his own gaze blazing with a fury he knew he could not justify because she was entirely right.

“Not as an officer, no.” Phasma replied, as level and calm as ever, and that only seemed to rile Hux up further. “But as someone who wishes to see the chain of command remain as it is for the moment?” She let the thought hang, offering a salute and marching away, Hux staring after her as she went.

She was right. Of course she was right, she always was, in almost everything. It might have been infuriating, if it wasn’t so damn useful at times. Her threat - though it was less of a threat and more of a warning - rang true; he could be demoted for this, could be removed from the Order entirely. Made an example of, locked up, _executed_. And yet, he thought as he turned back to watch the medical droid working on the badly wounded Kylo Ren with a concerned fondness to his gaze, this was the one time he found that he really did not care.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr!
> 
> syrum.tumblr.com


End file.
